


Three Simple Words

by emmarae3579



Category: Zorro (TV 1990)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:19:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5568883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmarae3579/pseuds/emmarae3579
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obligatory One Special Night story. Roughly 4000 words - another short reveal without plot. Should start another ff category-Not PWP, RWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Zorro, nor do I make any money from writing this story. Dialogue and situations used from the episode are property of ZPI, the rest of the story is my property and cannot be printed or used without my permission.
> 
> LaCorelli inspired this story, which was originally one chapter. For some reason she said I couldn't end it here. Just a fair warning: this chapter has an…abrupt ending. Since LaCorelli asked so nicely, there will be more by the end of the week.
> 
> Timing: Set after they 'fall asleep' in the windmill in One Special Night. Exam time again, and I'm in review withdrawal.

Diego couldn't sleep. Of course he couldn't sleep. He never expected to, and that was before Victoria opened her mouth.

But Victoria was never one to stay silent, so he shouldn't be surprised. Did she have to speak of love and adventure? He could tell her a few stories of love and adventure, of becoming engulfed in the flame of passion. He could show her, too. He wanted to, but it was as if Diego wasn't even a man in her eyes.

He took a chance and turned on his other side to face her. He shouldn't have given her his jacket. He curled his knees up higher and hit the bench. He definitely shouldn't have put this bench in his way. If she didn't worry about gossip, if she never expected Diego to do anything, maybe she would have let him hold her to keep her warm. Maybe if he accidentally kicked out his legs and snuffed out the fire, she'd get chilled again and he could offer anyway. Only then he wouldn't be able to see her.

Her eyes were closed. He never got to watch her sleep. He'd seen her angry, dreamy, tired, excited, worried. He'd even seen passion cloud her eyes when she looked at Zorro. He'd also seen her confused when Diego said the wrong thing, and mocking when he didn't do enough. That hurt more than anything his father ever said. Now, he had something else which would plague him and keep him awake at night. She didn't even think Diego was man enough to risk her reputation.

Her lips parted and Diego's eyes dropped to her mouth. He loved to listen to her beautiful voice. Now, though, her lips were relaxed. They'd probably be soft. Maybe a little chilled. Maybe he should warm her up. Wouldn't want her to be uncomfortable. _He_ was growing decidedly uncomfortable. He didn't even realize he was reaching for her at first. He watched his hand hesitate in the space separating them, but she was asleep. He often watched her and she never knew, both as Zorro and Diego. Never this close, though. She was so close.

His finger lifted a tendril of hair away from her forehead. Her hair was soft, too. He never got to feel it because Zorro wore gloves. He made a mental note to take them off before Zorro came to visit her tonight…because he knew he would. Maybe Zorro could find out about the sleepover. Be jealous. Make her realize Diego was a man, and maybe let her try to reassure Zorro he didn't need to be jealous. He smiled. He hoped she'd be convincing. His finger continued its exploration…barely touching her forehead and trailing down her cheek. Would she be sleeping if she were stranded with Zorro? He sighed as he pulled his hand away and tucked it back under his cheek. Sometimes he got tired of being noble.

Her eyes opened, and for the briefest moment he thought he saw a flare of something. Was it different now that he was facing her? Did she realize how close he was? How easy it would be to take her in his arms? He frowned when her expression relaxed almost immediately. Storm raging outside, storm raging inside his chest, but Victoria was completely relaxed. He rolled onto his back to stare at the high ceiling. Maybe she was thinking Zorro would swoop in from the rafters and rescue her. Did she think of Zorro when she slept? Did she think of Zorro in the dark, in her bed _before_ she slept?

"What are you thinking about?" Victoria whispered.

Diego chuckled. "I was about to ask you the same thing."

"Well, I asked you first."

He heard the smile in her voice and turned his head to face her again. Still so close, yet she was completely relaxed in the presence of her _friend_. "I was thinking about the power of words." _And mocking laughter_ , Diego thought to himself. Her expression and laughter at the thought of being compromised by Diego de la Vega echoed over and over again in his mind.

Victoria rolled her eyes. "You were wonderful today, the way you spoke to the emissary, but words aren't always enough."

Diego stared back at the ceiling. "Oh, I was thinking of actions, too. Words are powerful, though. Think. Your mother read you stories twenty years ago, and still they make you dream."

He heard her sigh, and Diego's body tightened. In the dark, everything else seemed far away. The low fire cast shadows everywhere, as if they were in a dream. The storm kept them inside, however it also kept everyone else from interfering. "I guess it depends on who says them." Diego sighed himself. "Or maybe it doesn't matter."

"What do you mean?"

Diego bit his tongue, but here he wasn't playing the hero. He wasn't playing the dutiful son. "Those stories. Does it matter who says the words of love? Or is the passion so consuming it doesn't matter who says them?"

"Of course it matters who says them, Diego."

"Right."

"Why do you sound so angry? Don't you think it should matter?"

Diego heard movement and he wondered if she'd moved closer. He didn't trust himself to look and find out. She called his name when he didn't answer, and Diego scrubbed his hands over his face. What happened to the cold? Now that he'd stretched out, he was too close to the fire. Funny how his feet weren't hot. It was the rest of him, with every muscle tensed and focused on keeping still instead of tossing the bench into the fire for kindling.

"Yes, it matters who." Diego didn't even realize he was speaking aloud at first. He hadn't planned to speak out loud, but he couldn't stop. "Three words, always powerful. I admire you. I need you. I desire you. I dream of you." Diego's hands ran through his hair again as he tried to draw a breath in the suddenly stifling atmosphere, but the words kept coming. "I hunger for you. I thirst for you. I'd die for you." Diego's hands clenched against his side. "They're all just words."

Diego heard her breath catch and he once again told himself all the reasons he had a side and she had a side.

"Those aren't all just three words."

Diego's toes curled in his boots as he heard her breathless voice. His muscles seemed to snap as he curled back on his side, needing to see her face. He no longer saw the bench, nor any other barrier. He saw the confused fire in her eyes, and knew he'd surrendered.

Unable to stop himself, he reached out a hand to touch her face again.

"Three more words, Querida.

" _I am Zorro_.

" _I love you_.

"Which is more powerful?"


	2. Chapter 2

 

Victoria wondered if she was still dreaming. She'd dreamed about Diego before. The passion and enthusiasm he'd shown today when talking to the emissary must have fired her imagination. She never imagined Diego would kiss her like this, never imagined the sound he made when her fingers threaded into his hair.

Most of the time, she was happy being his friend. Sometimes, though, she wished Diego would see her differently. Zorro paid attention to her. He was charming and romantic, just and courageous. He looked at her as if she was the most beautiful woman in the world, in a way Diego never did. But she didn't know Zorro like she knew Diego, because he was never around. Diego was. He was her best friend, and often she dreamed of more. Then she'd hear him conduct business with more money that she earned in a year, or listen to other people plan his marriage. He'd told her once a fish and a bird could fall in love, but where would they live? Said he read it somewhere.

She must be dreaming, because there was no bench between them anymore and Diego was still kissing her. Then Dream Diego wrapped his arms around her, pressed his body over hers. Diego would never do that in real life, but she suddenly felt so warm. Dream Diego was very hot, but sometimes her dreams were hot. His hand cupped her cheek, then brushed the hair away from her neck so he could press his palm against the rapid pulse there. His thumb stroked over the skin of her jaw and she could hardly draw a breath. Her eyes widened. She could hardly draw a breath because she had a quite heavy man on top of her.

And he loved her.

Her hands came up to his shoulders, but she didn't push him away. Her fingers went to his lips as he spoke again, though she knew he'd said enough. More words didn't matter. She felt the heat of his body through his thin shirt, and now she knew she wasn't dreaming. She'd never be so bold in real life, but she was. Her fingers explored his arms, his chest, because here in the windmill there was nothing to keep them apart. Her hands once again found his hair as he bent to kiss her again. He bypassed her lips this time and she gasped when he kissed her neck.

She was suddenly so hot…but Diego knew. His hand smoothed down her neck, down the length of his jacket and pulled it away from her so she could breathe. But then she couldn't breathe anymore, because Diego had rearranged himself. One of his legs had slipped between hers, and his lips had trailed lower. A lady wasn't supposed to open her legs, but she did. He pulled his jacket off of her shoulders, but he didn't seem to want to pause to take it completely off. She tried to reach for him again, she wanted him to kiss her, but her struggles to get out of the jacket only pinned her arms.

He grinned and she relaxed because he did kiss her then. His lips captured hers, his tongue smoothing over her bottom lip before diving in and showing her how all-consuming a kiss could be. His lips pulled away and she felt his hot breath against her neck as he kissed her skin again. She felt his tongue come out to taste her neck this time, and she gasped as he opened his mouth against her shoulder.

She arched her back, wanting more even though she didn't understand. She made a noise when his leg pressed against her there. He moved against her again, and her body moved with him, drawing another whimper from her. One hand finally reached his hair again as Diego opened his mouth wide over her breast, the heat and moisture soaking through her clothes before she felt his teeth sink into her flesh. She arched against him, not sure what to do with her body screaming for more.

She struggled again and finally Diego helped her remove the jacket which clung to her arms and kept her from touching him. Before she threw it away, Diego's hands had found other things to do. He pulled at her blouse, but then her arms were pinned again as he left it tangled there. Her hands were too weak to remove it as his hands found the opening in her shift and smoothed up her corset to caress her bare breasts. Then his mouth touched flame to her nipple as he kissed her again. He sucked her bare breast deep into his mouth, pressing the nipple with his tongue. She must have made some sound of frustration, because his hands reached up to pull her blouse completely off before he bent to kiss her other breast. When she arched into him again, his arms wrapped around her to hold her to his mouth.

She arched her hips, trying to angle toward that hardness which pressed against her hip instead of where she knew it was supposed to go. Then Diego moved and he was between her legs, pressing that hardness against her heat. One of his hands went to her hip, holding her tightly so he could press just right, so her skirt was forgotten in the heat of the friction he was creating. His breath was hot as his mouth pressed kisses up her chest until he captured her mouth again. His tongue plunged inside as he thrust his hips hard against her, her nails digging into his back as he moved faster and she matched his rhythm. Then something snapped inside of her and lights flashed as every inch of her skin lit on fire. Diego's voice was rough as he pulled his mouth away from hers to shout, his body tensing as he thrust against her once more before he relaxed over her like a heavy security blanket.

Victoria didn't think she could move. Her hands smoothed up Diego's back, listening to his heavy breathing as his chest moved against hers and his breath fanned over her neck. She smiled. She wasn't cold anymore. Her arms gave out and one hand rested on the back of his head, the other smoothing over his shoulder as it fell weakly to the floor. Diego moved a little, but left most of his weight pillowed on her as he caught his breath. His hand captured hers as it moved up her body, bringing it to his lips for a chaste kiss which made her want to chuckle.

"I've always said words are overrated," Victoria said with a smile as she kissed his hair.

Diego tucked his face into her neck, inhaling the scent of her skin. He backed away curiously, then turned to look behind him. She felt cold when he stood away from her before she could blink. He jumped up and grabbed Victoria's shirt from the fire before smoke could fill the room. He managed to put out the flame, but the shirt was ruined. He examined it closely as his thoughts turned back to reality.

Victoria reached to her side to find his jacket and pushed her weak arms through the sleeves. She pulled it tight around her shoulders and high around her neck, but it didn't help. She could still feel every kiss, every touch of his tongue where it had burned her skin.

She curled on her side to watch Diego. She glanced around to see what had happened to the bench, and her eyes widened when she saw it toppled over across the room. He'd thrown the bench out of his way earlier as if it had been a feather. Looking up at Diego, she wondered at the changes in him, wondered if it mattered. She took a deep breath and tried to release it slowly as she considered the strength and the passion of the man in front of her. Strength and passion he'd hidden from her – from everyone – since she'd known him.

He turned to her and sheepishly held the shirt up for her inspection, putting a hand through the hole burned in the center of it. She glanced at their bags in the corner and he slowly walked over to bring them closer to the fire. Her eyes widened when he came closer and she saw a stain on his pants. He dropped the bags and covered himself with her shirt before glancing around awkwardly.

"I could heat some water. You could wash before changing clothes," Diego whispered, not looking at her.

Victoria blushed as she sat up, feeling that she was wet down there, too. She nodded and Diego went to a pot he'd found earlier, dumping it out before he ducked outside. She pulled his blanket off the floor and wrapped it around her shoulders. Several moments later he was back, soaked to the bone. She glanced into the corner, and she could see their canteens against the wall with the rest of their things. Diego was smart. He'd made sure they were full before the storm broke. Victoria hugged her knees and watched Diego cross his arms, obviously freezing now as he stared at the fire.

"Took a long time to get a little water." Victoria tried to get a hint of what he was thinking. Did he regret what had happened? Did he consider not coming back inside? "Dry off. Then come sit down."

Diego eventually turned to look at her and could see the nerves beneath her brave façade. "Victoria…"

Victoria shook her head and he stopped. "Dry off first. Then come talk to me."

Diego glanced around again, found an old sack or something which looked like it would do. He started trying to soak the water from his clothes, but once again Victoria interrupted. "Your clothes are soaked."

He turned to her and she pushed at his bag. He pulled out the extra clothes he'd brought and once again glanced around awkwardly at the open room.

"Diego," Victoria caught his attention again. "Will you marry me?"

Diego's eyes widened and Victoria felt a moment of panic. "Of course I want to marry you." Diego ran a hand through his wet hair and held her eyes before staring back at the clothes in his hands. "There was never any doubt about that."

Victoria smiled at his nervous fidgeting, but knew there were serious things to discuss. "No more secrets. Just get out of your wet clothes and sit down. Don't think."

Diego's hands fell to his sides as he took in what she said, his eyes filling with heat again. Victoria wrapped the blanket tighter around her shoulders. "Change your clothes. Sit down to talk. Don't look at me like that. You have a lot of explaining to do."

Diego looked back at the ground guiltily as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt. He found a place to hang it, and was oblivious to Victoria's wide eyes as she watched his muscles dance in the firelight. She gasped when she saw scratches on his back.

"What?" Diego turned, alert to danger.

"Nothing," Victoria replied as she hoped he couldn't see her red face.

"Querida…"

Victoria's body loosened at the simple phrase. It took a while for her eyes to stop ogling his chest and realize he was still staring hard at her. "Nothing's wrong." She blushed at his doubt, remembered she'd said no more secrets. Remembered what this man had just done to her. "I think I scratched your back." She chuckled when he looked behind him as if he could see.

He reached down and put his fresh shirt on and she sighed in disappointment. Diego's hands clenched at his sides and he glowered at her. "Stop making noise. You're driving me crazy."

Victoria grinned. "I am?"

Diego stalked to the other side of the room and yanked his pants down before he had any more time to think. She smiled as he grumbled to himself, but was disappointed she couldn't see into the dark corner through the bright flame. She was still smiling when he approached her.

"Now you get my jacket and my blanket?" Victoria grinned bigger at his gruff attitude. He reached a hand down to her and she stared in confusion before she let him pull her up.

He cupped her cheek and his voice turned soft. "The water should be warm enough. I'll go over there. I'm sorry I lost control. You're safe with me. I promise."

Diego pressed his lips against her forehead, but Victoria put a hand to his neck and pressed her lips to his. "I know." Diego didn't move, and finally Victoria pushed him toward the corner he'd volunteered to retreat to.

"Don't you need help?" he protested as he backed up toward the wall, his eyes never leaving her.

Victoria shook her head with a grin. She finally felt desired by a real man, someone with a name and a future. Someone who said he wanted a future with her. "I'm quite capable." Victoria wondered where this woman had come from as she whipped off his jacket and dropped it on the overturned bench. "See?" She grimaced as Diego tripped and fell, and she grabbed her fresh shirt and held it in front of her. Diego jumped up and assured her he was fine as turned to rush toward the wall.

"Are you really going to make me turn around?" Diego whined as he leaned his back against the wall and crossed his arms confidently. He shrugged at her gasp and turned to press his forehead against the wall with slumped shoulders.

Victoria found she did trust him, even though she watched him as she wet her ruined shirt and discovered faint marks on her body. Her nails had marked his back…his mouth had… she blinked as she wondered if she wanted to do that to him. Would he want her to? The idea of marking him…of claiming him as her husband made her light-headed for a moment. She thought of all the women she'd been jealous of, even when Diego didn't seem to show interest. Could he really be hers? She quickly finished her short bath, unable to keep up with everything which had happened in such a short time.

Nothing came out the first time she called his name, so she tried again and Diego turned around. She'd put his jacket back on, though she didn't know who she was trying to discourage more. She was hyper-aware of the fact that she hadn't brought extra underwear, and her bare legs tingled beneath her skirt as Diego approached. Diego had lost control tonight, but he'd awakened something inside of her. She always was a curious child, and she felt like that now. She felt a hunger to explore him, to let him explore her.

Diego held out a hand and she took it, not resisting when he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair. He rubbed his hands over her back and cupped her cheek, but he didn't kiss her again.

"It's still chilly. We'll just get warm again, okay? I'm sure you have questions." She nodded and she didn't hesitate when he gestured for her to join him on the blanket. This was much better. The fire warmed her from the front, and Diego pressed his warm body against her back before wrapping the other blanket around them.

"Next time I'll pack extra blankets."

"I guess I didn't give you much choice. You weren't expecting company."

"I never complained." Diego enjoyed holding her for a few moments, not at all disappointed she wasn't interrogating him and didn't seem upset. Why wasn't she upset? "I always thought you'd be angry." He squeezed her tighter. "Or disappointed."

"Why would I be disappointed?"

"You said that schoolteacher was too much woman for me." Victoria tensed in his arms, recalling she hadn't always been nice to him when she tried to cover her jealousy of a man she couldn't have. "You laughed when I said people might gossip."

"That wasn't what I meant." Victoria turned to face him. "It was the idea that you would want someone like me. I wanted you, you know. Diego, not Zorro." She smiled when she saw his surprise and she put her hand to his face to touch what she'd wanted for so long. "You're so kind. Gentle. Smart. You treat me with more respect than anyone."

Diego cupped her cheek and Victoria blushed, then turned even deeper red when Diego seemed fascinated by the change in skin color. His hand left her cheek, smoothing down her neck and across the exposed skin on her chest. She intercepted his hand and held it, and his eyes flew to hers with a whispered apology and a kiss to her palm.

"It's been three years. You don't think you could have let me know?"

Victoria laughed. "Me?" She shook her head. "You only ever wanted to be my friend. I knew I didn't stand a chance with you."

"I can't imagine why you'd think that."

Victoria stroked a hand over his furrowed brow and smiled at him. "That's why I love you."

Diego's eyes caught fire again and Victoria shivered. "What do you think now about me damaging your reputation?" Diego pressed his body closer, his hand slowly caressing down her side to her hip and Victoria sucked in a breath. His eyes widened and he looked down her body. "You're not wearing…" Diego rolled onto his back and put an arm over his face. "Victoria, go put your underwear back on please."

Victoria bolted upright, holding the blanket tightly. "What?"

Diego dropped his arm and looked at her, his hand conveniently landing on her thigh. "Querida, I'm not a saint. All I've been thinking about since we left Santa Paula is your clothes and what's beneath them." She gasped as his hand smoothed over her skirt, the barrier much thinner without the pantaletes beneath. "You think I can't tell?"

Victoria's eyes glazed over as she remembered the sensations he'd introduced her to tonight, her body going soft as his hand moved over her inner thigh. What more did he want to do? Would she let him? Diego came up on an elbow so he could watch his hand caress her thigh up close. He bent his head, but she pushed at his shoulders before he could kiss along the trail of fire his hand was making.

Diego let her push him back, and a moment later he had to settle for spooning behind her again as she resumed her position. "Go to sleep. We'll talk tomorrow," Victoria said with a pat to the hand wrapped around her stomach.

Diego kissed her lips and tugged her closer, nuzzling her neck before settling behind her. They'd talk tomorrow. Words were powerful. Words were important, and needed to be said in front of God and friends before actions could follow. But they'd be alright. Because when it came down to it, words did matter.

Three most powerful words.

Not _I am Zorro_.

She'd chosen _I love you_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note2: A thousand thanks to LaCorelli for the idea and Marla for the beta. Marla has a really freaky talent for finding errors and improving phrasing, and she's made me a better writer. I hope you enjoyed this story, it was fun to write. Maybe I'll put a plot in a story sometime, but short reveals are just so fun, don't you think?
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, hope you review :)

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note 2: Endless thanks to Marla and LaCorelli, even though LaCorelli planted a seed I couldn't ignore when I should have been sleeping or studying. Thanks to everyone who reviews, even the anonymous ones I can't reply to. Reviews are wonderful, even if you want to suggest how I can do something better or stop doing something wrong.
> 
> And thanks to those who read and enjoy but stay silent and give me traffic to feed on when I'm hungry for reviews.
> 
> Yay? Nay? Like it? Hate it? Want this to be the ending? Let me know please :) I hope everyone is having a better month than me! the semester is almost over…if I pass…


End file.
